Perseus Potter
also known as Tung & Gunt are a team competing in The Amazing Race 6 and The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Profile See Tung & Gunt's Profile Archive for their older profiles, and Duy & Tung for Tung's older profiles. '' Tung * '''Age:' 16 Gunt * Age: 20 Season 6 *Leg 1: 3rd ** Tung ** Song ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 2: 7th ** Gunt ** Give A Prayer ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 3: 5th ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Gunt ** Cook Master ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 4: 2nd ** Tung ** Kuraattori ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 5: 5th ** Peace → War ** Gunt ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 6: 5th ** Continent ** Gunt ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 7: 3rd ** Hold It ** Tung ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 8: 3rd ** Tung ** Many People → Mappy Trouble ** - ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 9: 1st ** Won the Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 10: 2nd ** Gunt ** Match ** U-Turned Lucky & Amber. ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 11: 2nd. ** Race → Ridge. ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 12: 3rd ** Tung ** Gunt ** Arrived 3rd. Wonderful World *Leg 1: 1st. ** Won two Starpasses. ** 1st Flight. ** Solve ** Tung ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 2: 2nd. ** 1st Flight. Starpass used. ** Tung ** Songs ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 3: 4th. ** 1st Flight. ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Gunt ** President ** - ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 4: 4th. ** 1st Flight. ** Name The Clan ** Gunt ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 5: 2nd. ** 1st Flight. ** Dressing Fine → Bubbly Time ** Gunt ** - ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 6: 2nd. ** Won Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 7: 5th. ** Tung ** Tricky Face ** - ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 8: 3rd. ** Tung ** King Used Express Pass ** U-Turned Will & Martynas. ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 9: 4th. ** - ** Film's Plaque → Plague Film ** Gunt ** - ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 10: 4th ** Five Games ** Tung ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 11: 3rd ** Tung ** Coffee → City ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 12: 2nd ** Gunt ** Tung ** Arrived 2nd. Trivia *Tung & Gunt have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race 6. **Finally We Can Have Our Own Gun **We Are Here Now. There Is No Way To Lose *Tung & Gunt have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. **I Will Nod Like I’m Totally In This **It's Like A Big Cake, But Terrible Records Season 6 *Oldest team in the Final 3; 18. Tied with Lucky & Amber. Wonderful World *First team to win a Leg. *First male-male team to win a Leg. The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Teams Category:Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:Vietnamese Teams Category:Semi-Hybrid Teams Category:Leg Winners Category:Fast Forward Winners Category:3rd (TAR) Category:U-Turning Teams Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Teams Category:Returning Teams Category:Express Pass Owners Category:U-Turned Teams Category:2nd (TAR)